


curving (like the ocean) toward you

by Aud_Horne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, F/M, hipster oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aud_Horne/pseuds/Aud_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "What do you mean you don't own any flannel?!" (In which Felicity attempts to make Oliver into a hipster.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	curving (like the ocean) toward you

Oliver blinks awake against the light filtering into his room through the gaps in the curtains. He’s mentally readying his body to wake when he remembers it’s a Saturday. Saturdays are good. Great, even. He turns away from the window and reaches over to the left side of the bed to wrap his arm around… nothing.

“F’licity?” He sleepily wonders aloud, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

He blinks once, twice, three times and what he sees hasn’t changed. His bed – no his _room_ is covered in clothes – his shirts strewn all over the bed, the floor, _everywhere_. It’s like his room was hit by a hurricane.

“Oh you’re awake, good, get up, come help,” _his_ hurricane says, breezing in from his walk-in closet, holding more shirts.

Oliver groans flipping the blankets over. “Felicity, what are you doing?” He complains, getting out of bed and pulling on a random undershirt from the floor. “Besides recreating the Great Gatsby?”

She huffs and walks back toward his closet, beckoning him to follow “It’s past _noon_ , Oliver, and I told you we’re going to cute intern's show tonight, remember?”

He wraps his arms around her middle and leans his chin on her shoulder, “Cute intern?”

Felicity, undeterred, keeps going through the shirts hanging in his closet. “I told you about him before right?” He can feel her rolling her eyes when he just hums and holds onto her tighter. “Roy, my cute intern? He plays in a band, and his band has a show tonight, and I told you last night that he invited us to their show?”

“I must have been distracted,” he murmurs, kissing down her neck. She giggles but shrugs him off and continues her inspection of his closet. “Is there something you’re looking for in particular?”

“Yes, your casual shirts, where do you keep them?” She asks, opening a drawer filled with his work shirts.

“Those _are_ my casual shirts.”

“This?” She asks, holding up a pale blue button down. “Zegna is not casual, Oliver. I mean shirts that don’t cost an average car payment.” 

He says nothing.

“Anything not custom made, maybe? Denim shirts? Plaid? Flannel?” 

He shrugs  “I don’t think I have any? I don't think I've ever gone somewhere where I've had to wear flannel.” 

She drops the shirt she’s been holding up. “What do you mean you don’t own any flannel?” she says, walking past him and back into the main room. “Come on, you’re taking me to brunch, and then we’re going shopping.”

He sighs. “Felicity, you said the band is playing at a bar, I don’t see why I can’t just wear what I usually do.”

“Well you can’t. I cannot believe it took me this long to realize that you don't own casual clothing, it's embarrassing for both of us, really. We have to rectify this.”

He walks toward her and settles his hands on her hips, “We don’t exactly _need_ clothes for… _recreational activities_ , do we?” he asks, leaning in to kiss her.

Her hands go around his neck, sighing into the kiss, like she’s _letting_ him have this moment, like she’s allowing him to kiss her. And he’s grateful she is, pulling her closer as his hands move lower to the end of the shirt she's wearing and then upward but this time underneath it, his warm hand sliding high up her thighs. 

She leans her head back, away from him, turning her head to the side when he tries to chase her lips with his. “Okay wait, now you’re just distracting me,” she breathes, taking a step back. “I’m going to take a shower while you make coffee, and then we’re going out, okay?”

He looks at her, wearing nothing but his shirt from last night, her hair falling in soft waves around her face. He honestly don’t know what he did to get this lucky – he never thought the beautiful blonde he’d casually followed around Tommy’s Coachella party in Palm Springs last April would actually give him the time of day. _You live on the_ Westside? _Really?_ She’d asked, like his address offended her. But now it’s August and Felicity complains once a week about driving from his Century City condo to her job as a publicist in a small indie record label in Silverlake, but she has her own section in his spacious, apparently lacking, closet and they spend almost every night together. 

“Okay.” He agrees, smiling at her.

* * *

He catches the marquee outside The Satellite that says _ARSENAL_ in bold capital letters. Tommy is the first person they see when they walk into the small, dimly lit venue. “Wow, Oliver, I didn’t think you actually owned clothes like that,” he says, eyeing Oliver’s clothing choices for the night – a dark blue flannel shirt, dark jeans and and brown boots. Tommy claps him on his shoulder. “You look good”

 “He actually didn’t,” Felicity says, letting go of Oliver’s hand as she goes to hug Tommy. “Now if you gentlemen would excuse me, I’m going to get myself a drink because he’s been a _nightmare_ about all of this,” she gestures to his clothes, “all day.”

Oliver’s eyes follow Felicity to the bar and he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until he hears Tommy clear his throat. He turns back to his friend is now laughing and shaking his head. “I never thought I’d see the day,” he says, and then he clarifies when he sees Oliver’s frown. “You, have got it _so bad_.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that so he just shrugs and walks away to join his girlfriend at the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Summer House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFig3p_saJ4) by Gold Motel.
> 
> A little backstory for you: in this AU, Oliver Queen is a boring LA businessman who works too much and doesn't know how to have fun. His best friend Tommy, who _loves_ to have fun, convinces him to come to his Coachella party in Palm Springs where he meets Felicity, who, as I've said, is a publicist in a small indie record label. Oliver is too scared to actually talk to her (mostly because she seems to be super cool and fun and the opposite of him, so he concludes she will think he is boring) so he kind of subtly follows her around the party, trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Felicity (of course) notices the super cute guy dressed in a suit at a pool party who's kinda been following her around, so she's the one who approaches him first. 
> 
> Clearly I have thought about this a lot, so I might write more in the future, but for now this is it.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend [theeverlea](http://theeverlea.tumblr.com) who helped me stop overthinking this prompt enough to actually write something!
> 
> P.S. I am still [taking prompts](http://aud-horne.tumblr.com/ask)! Or random messages, whatever. My ask box is open! Send me stuff!


End file.
